Coffee Zombie
Hearty |Tribe = Gourmet Mustache Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: All Zombies get +1 /+1 and Frenzy. |Rarity = Premium - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = He's been trying to cut back.}} Coffee Zombie is a premium super-rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Hearty class. He costs 6 to play, and has 4 /3 . He has no traits, and his ability gives all Zombies on the field, including himself +1 /+1 and the Frenzy 'trait when he is played. This ability persists even after all Coffee Zombies are removed from the field. Statistics *'Class: Hearty *'Tribe:' Gourmet Mustache Zombie *'Ability: 'When played: All Zombies get +1 /+1 and Frenzy. *'Set - Rarity: '''Premium - Super Rare Card description ''He's been trying to cut back. Strategies With By himself, this is a 5/4 zombie with Frenzy, which is less than a Smashing Gargantuar. However, just like many other cards like Team Mascot, Gadget Scientist, or Toxic Waste Imp, this zombie works best when the lanes are filled with zombies. Also, unlike the former three, Coffee Zombie can benefit all zombies, regardless of what their tribe is. Zombies with high strength can destroy a plant or two with ease and land a hit on the plant hero, provided they don't get destroyed by the plant. Boosting them further with Monster Mash is also a good idea. Do not use Frenzy tricks if you're about to use Coffee Zombie. However, Coffee Zombie is rivaled by Going Viral, as Going Viral has exactly the same ability, plus it costs less, is a trick, shuffles more into your deck and gives the Zombie Hero a card, which could make players favour Going Viral over Coffee Zombie. However, Going Viral does have its downsides, like using it too much causes you to have too many of them so you have nothing else to use, so it is a difficult choice between Coffee Zombie and Going Viral. Against Against Coffee Zombie, the best options are to bounce the zombies other than Coffee Zombie, as the zombie hero can just play him again with other zombies on field, or to use Doom-Shroom if the zombies are very powerful. Freezing can help, but the other two methods are better. Instant-kill tricks are also recommended. Gallery CoffeeZStat.png|Coffee Zombie's statistics CoffeeZCards.PNG|Card Trivia *His appearance seems inspired by a stereotypical hipster or at least shares some traits with one; both have glasses, a plaid-like design on their shirt, and wearing headphones. *His ability to give all zombies on the field the Frenzy trait is a reference to how a high intake of caffeine can result in hyperactivity. *He wears glasses that resemble the glasses Computer Scientist and Arcade Zombie wear. *He is the only zombie related to coffee. All other coffee-related characters in the series have been plants (more specifically, mostly Coffee Bean and its evolutions in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars). Category:Zombies Category:Hearty zombies Category:Cards Category:Zombie cards Category:Hearty cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Gourmet zombies Category:Mustache zombies Category:Frenzy zombies Category:Super-rare cards Category:Gourmet cards Category:Mustache cards